Fall: Epilogue
by katherynbeckett
Summary: This is the smutty epilogue to my 4-chapter story Fall. Rated M for sexually explicit content.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**A/N: This is the smutty epilogue to my 4-chapter story Fall. You don't need to read it to understand this, but it might be helpful to know that the story involved Lisbon getting shot in the back (she's fine clearly).  
**

* * *

Lisbon smiled and kissed him gently, but he had other plans. He took her face in his hands, tilting her head back and kissing her like his life depended on it. She matched his fervor breath for breath, twisting her fingers into his hair and arching into him. He walked backwards, drawing her along with him, slipping his hands up the back of her shirt over the small of her back, before bumping into the wall.

"Ow."

"Wall," Lisbon breathed in belated warning, not that she had seen it before, or even that she truly noticed it now. She pressed hungry kisses along his jaw and neck, using one hand anchored in his hair to tilt his head in whichever direction she wanted. Meanwhile her other hand worked at the buttons on his shirt.

"Lisbon," He said calmly. She didn't know how he even had his wits about him."Weren't you shot yesterday?" He asked.

She whined a little, pressing herself closer to him to make up for the fact his hands had stopped roaming her skin, "They said I'm fine."

He took her face in his hands, lifting it away from his neck. She finally stilled a little. "Maybe we should wait," He quirked his eyebrow at her and her lust-darkened eyes.

"I'll be careful," She insisted, using as sultry a voice as possible, tilting her face down and gazing at him through her eyelashes.

She saw the effect of it wash across his face, and he smiled, "You... I taught you well."

She grinned and bit her lip, rocking forward ever so slightly.

He tilted her face up and kissed along her neck and collarbone, "You'll be_ careful_,_"_ He reminded her. She smiled and let her head fall back, giving him better access to her throat, and resumed fumbling with his shirt buttons. "And you'll lay still," he added, dropping his arms so she could push the shirt away.

"Hmm," she mumbled. Anything would be good, if it was with him. She wrapped her fingers back into his hair as he steered her into the bedroom, resting her carefully on her back and positioning himself above her, kissing her forehead, temple, cheek; everywhere he could. She struggled to get her own shirt off but he stopped her.

"Careful," he reminded her, slowly shimmying it over her head and tossing it to the ground, unclasping her bra and throwing it aside as well. Then he dipped down, kissing down her now exposed chest, his hands roaming over every inch of skin he could get to. He nibbled and sucked along her collarbone, letting his hands drift down to below her navel, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She made her a valiant effort to stay still as he unbuttoned her jeans, slipping his hand down on the outside of her panties and getting rubbing against her with his thumb. The effect on her was tremendous, and she rotated against the movement with a moan. After a few moments she grew impatient and pushed at her pants. He smiled and helped her tug them off, along with her panties, before resuming his work with the cloth barrier. She was completely exposed now, but she didn't feel embarrassed. On the contrary, she felt safe; warm and loved. She brought his mouth back down to hers and kissed his long and hard, barely pausing to breathe.

When he pulled away she moaned in protest but he smiled. "Just hold on," he promised, kissing down her neck and chest, pausing to take each nipple in is mouth until they grew hard, then moving down to kiss her hipbones, navel, and finally her inner thigh. Her skin was soft, pale, warm; better than he'd ever imagined (and he had). His hand was still on her stomach and he felt her tense as her moved his face between her legs, opening his mouth against her clit. She whimpered, already close from the work his fingers had done, and squirmed a little.

Jane mumbled, "Stay still."

"Easy for you to- ohh!" She cried out halfway through her sentence. He grinned and held her hips more steady. "Jane," her breathing was think and heavy, "God, Jane-"

"Once more, with feeling," He was only teasing, but she obliged him, tensing her legs tighter around his neck and crying out his name in such a way that wasn't overtly screaming, but still reverberated through her chest with a heavy shiver. Despite the light pain from the bullet wound, she couldn't help but arch her hips up into him as the pleasure reached a climax, and this time he try to hold her steady. Or maybe he tried to, she didn't really know nor care at this particular moment. When she came to her senses he was pressing light kisses onto her tummy, massaging her inner thighs lightly with his thumbs. She wrapped her fingers into his curls and lightly tugged him up to her face.

She brushed her lips against is, "Do you have condoms?"

He blushed a little and she fervently tried to kiss the red out of his cheeks. "Lisbon, we went over this."

"I know, I know. I'll stay still. I mean," She paused, "Unless you're not ready, I don't-"

He kissed her flat on the mouth, "No, I just don't want to have to explain to your doctor why I'm responsible for tearing your stitches."

She smiled into his mouth and he didn't break contact as his hand fumbled around in the nightstand drawer. She occupied her hands with unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down, along with his boxers. He kicked them away and finally, they were both completely undressed, skin to skin, sharing the same heat and air. Lisbon let her head fall back just to gaze at him, suddenly feeling more vulnerable and open than she had in her entire life. And she didn't mind. One look in his eyes told her he felt the same way.

He slipped on the condom and positioned himself above her. She resuming kissing his face and neck as he slid in slowly, pausing every couple of seconds she assumed to make sure she was alright, but he never got the chance to ask as she immediately soothed him with kisses. Finally, he was all the way in and she gasped, unable to stop herself from arching her hips up to meet his. He bent down and kissed her neck and throat softly. Everything was slow and gentle at first, but it got faster quickly. Lisbon wrapped her arms around his chest and vaguely wondered if her nails were leaving marks; she hoped they were. She wanted to be imprinted on him in the subtlest ways possible, for the signs of her to be on his skin should the world care to know. Apparently he felt the same way as he was gently nibbling and sucking the skin on her neck again; she knew there would be marks.

Jane slowly begin to feel his mind slip away. He dropped his head to the pillow beside hers and she turned her face and resumed giving him feathery kisses. He focused on holding her hips steady even though she had taken to bucking into him with every thrust. He could only imagine what it would be like when there was no injury to consider, when they could wrap around each other without restraint. But then he couldn't think of a whole lot other than the pleasure; the prickling of his skin and the heat that was taking over his body. He moved one of his hands back to her clit and she bucked even harder, her kisses interrupted by a whimper.

"Lisbon-" He muttered into the pillow.

She smiled, "Once more with feeling," her breathing was hard and fast but she still managed to get the sentence out.

_"Lisbon,"_ He repeated, pressing his fingers harder against her which in turn caused her to buck again. He felt himself get unbearably close, "I-" he breathed. She knew what he meant. She threw her head back and let herself climax again. He met her timing – not that he could have waited any longer – allowing himself to get lost in the feeling that spread into every single cell in his body. Finally, he collapsed along side of her.

Lisbon opened her eyes, not quite sure when she had closed them, and smiled at him. Then she turned her head to the side and gave him pecking kisses on his cheek, feeling too relaxed and exhausted to turn on her side. He turned his face towards her and kissed her back.

"I'm glad we didn't wait," she murmured contently. He just nodded and turned over, pulling her into him.

"You're okay?"

"It wasn't that bad, Jane," she teased.

He grinned, "I mean it."

She bit her lip, "I'm fine. Fantastic, actually. I think it even helped a little." He brushed her hair off her forehead. He could definitely get used to this.

"Say it again," he murmured.

She kissed the corner of his lips, "I love you."

Jane rested his forehead against hers, "Teresa Lisbon," He replied, "I love _you_."

* * *

**A/N: I tried to keep it kind of poetic over straight up dirty, and that's always a challenge, but I hoped you liked it! And that brings this story to a close :)**


End file.
